1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brushless motor having magnets that rotate in an electromagnetic coil to generate power.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, brushless motors have increasingly been combined with automotive internal combustion engines. One known type of brushless motor, which has been applied and used in this manner, includes a cylindrical electromagnetic coil securely positioned inside a casing together with magnets, which are rotatably disposed in the cylindrical electromagnetic coil.
Leads extend from the electromagnetic coil and are connected to respective connectors projecting from a coupler. The connectors are electrically connected to three terminals whose inside and outside diameters are different from each other. Terminal rods, which extend from the terminals, provide respective contacts in three phases, i.e., U, V, and W phases. The connectors thus serve as electrical contacts associated with the U, V, and W phases, respectively.
As disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 08-023653, connectors usually project outwardly from the coupler. If the connectors and the terminal rods are of the same height, then the connectors interfere with the terminal rods. Therefore, the terminal rods need to be different in height from the connectors.
One problem that occurs when the terminal rods and the connectors have different heights is that the coupler has an increased height dimension. Accordingly, it has been difficult to reduce the size of conventional brushless motors.